


Hair

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [59]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Askbox Fic, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rick Speaking Spanish, Rick is Multilingual, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC: Rick playing with reader's long hair





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> My Spanish is a bit rusty. Sorry

As usual, you two were winding down the day by watching a nice family movie. You had been so focused on the antics of the Golden retriever on screen, that you barely heard what it was he had asked. “What was that Rick?”

“I um - I was wondering if - if it's alright with you if I could - if I could braid your hair?”

He wanted to do what now?

You passed your fingers through your hair, and found you had to tug slightly where the ends were a bit dry. “You really want to braid my hair? I'm sure you'd have an easier time with a barbie doll.”

He twiddled his fingers, suddenly finding his shoes a bit interesting. “I-I thought it would be nice. Y-y-you have such long, pretty hair, and I-I-I've seen it on TV, and well….”

You gave his hand a squeeze. “And you wanted try it too?”

“I'm sorry, it's - it's probably a stupid idea.”

“No, it's okay. It's just that no one has ever braided my hair before, so it's a bit new for me.”

“Really? Are y-y-you sure?”

“Yeah, just let me go get a brush. Okay?”

Usually you kept them in the drawers, or in the side table next to the house phone. Well, with your tendency to lose brushes, they were hidden everywhere like potpourri. Thank goodness you found one right under your bed. “Okay Rick, let's do this.”

“O-o-okay.”

You sat on the ground, in hopes of making it easier on him. At first, he patted your head, then gingerly passed his fingers through. “It's just as I thought.”

“I know,” you sighed. “it's highly processed.”

“N-n-no, it's not - it's not that.”

With light pressure, he moved his fingertips in light circular motions. It was like a trip to the hair salon, and you just leaned back, and murmured. “So, what then?”

“It's softer. Have you - have you changed y-y-your conditioner?”

“Hmm, I have been trying this new hair serum they recommended at Ulta. I kind of like the way it smells, but it makes my hair feel greasy. Why? Do you think it's gross? Does my hair smell funny?”

“N-n-no it doesn't, but you shouldn't use it more then once every two weeks. Y-y-you see, when you're - when you expose your hair t-t-to the sun, a chemical reaction takes place, which could possibly thin your hair in the - in the long run.”

“Oh my God, that's terrible.”

“Hohoho, it's alright, y-your hair is still pretty. A lot of - of companies tend t-t-to exaggerate, but it's going to be okay. If you want, I-I-I could help you pick out something.”

“Please do, I really need all the help I can get. Especially from someone who knows what they're talking about.”

After Rick had his fun, playing with your hair, and messaging your scalp, he asked. “H-h-how should I do this?”

“Hmm, with a Mexican accent, and a whole lot of attitude.”

“Um...okay, but I - I don't think I-I have much of an accent anymore.”

“Wait, what? Rick,” you giggled. “I was mostly kidding, but now I need to hear it. I know you use spanglish here and there, but this is going to be interesting. ”

“It's ugh - I'll give it a-a try.”

You handed him the brush, and with care he lifted a lock of hair. You weren't the kind to sit still, and you fidgeted a little. However, with all your movement, you heard him sigh. And with a gentle pat on your shoulder, he held you still.“Pr…preciosa, voy a - voy tratar de ser cuidadoso. Entonces, p-p-puedes siéntate quieto?”

You didn't realize he would sound like this. “I think you're trying to tell me to stay still right?”

“P-p-por favor querida, n-n-no quiero lastimarte.”

Whatever the hell he meant, you were going to try to sit still. Though, note to self. You were going to have to learn Spanish. Fast.

 


End file.
